


Suspended in Motion

by Cupperfox



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Can't say this often enough, Cannibalism, Cliff - Freeform, Dark Will Graham, Dead Body, Dramatic, First Kiss, Fluff, Fuck Alana, Gore, Hanging from a tree, Hannibal the Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Ending?, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Killer Will Graham, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, MurderHusbands, Season 3, Serial Killer, This is not normal fluffy stuff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wendigo, Will Graham's Mind, because sharks, but not really, cannibal, dead, freddy was right, kind of, twisted fluff, will and hannibal get it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupperfox/pseuds/Cupperfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What have you done, Will?"</p><p>“First, I removed his eyes, replaced them with reflective disks, shark eyes. Then, I tucked his sex behind his legs and clued them together.  I carefully cut his flank to resemble gills and dislocated his jaw to make a wide, biting mouth. Then I displayed him, cantilever hooks off of the strongest branches of the tree. He’s hanging above the water now, suspended in motion.” Will mutters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspended in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Whattpad, my name there is Maxnipulative.

“Will”

A loud drumming noise thrumms in Wills head, almost blending out Hannibals voice.

_“Will”_

Will finds himself standing in a forest and blinks into the light shining through some of the leaves that have merged into a green ocean, then stares at Hannibal.

_“What have you done, Will?”_

At first, he doesn’t understand the question.

Hannibal stares back, waiting for an answer. He then points at a body, hanging from one of the trees.

The thrumming continues louder, causing a headache, until it doesn’t. Suddenly, it’s quiet again. The sun is gone, there’s only darkness and a bit of moonlight now.  
The forrest is silent, but theres noise coming from outside of it. Only a few steps further on his left side the forrest ends. There’s a cliff, big and sharp, dangerous looking. The big tree next to him is hanging over said cliff, this is where the noise is coming from. Huge waves are crashing against it, causing droplets to fly through the air.

And then, there’s a body. It’s just here, laying on the ground, unconscious - but _alive_.

When he stirs in his sleep, starting to regain his consciousness, Will begins his work. He's breathing heavy now, eyes wide open, but he’s not screaming for help.

“First, I removed his eyes, replaced them with reflective disks, shark eyes. Then, I tucked his sex behind his legs and clued them together. I carefully cut his flank to resemble gills and dislocated his jaw to make a wide, biting mouth. Then I displayed him, cantilever hooks off of the strongest branches of the tree. He’s hanging above the water now, suspended in motion. _This is my design_." Will mutters.

Hannibal is standing beside him now, regarding his work.

_“Why?”_

“Because he’s a shark. His eyes have always been empty, looking for prey, seeing nothing more than that in his victims. He should’ve never left the ocean, where he was safe. I made everyone see what he _truly_ was. But that wasn’t enough, I had to kill him.”

“It is natural for sharks to kill, Will. Would you consider killing someone because of their nature to be _justified_?”

“He’s killing people who are weak. _Scared_.”

“Yes, survival of the fittest at it’s finest.”

“He’s not the fittest.”

“Oh?”

“I am.” Will turns away his gaze from Hannibal, walking over to the body, letting his hand float above his cheek, almost touching it.

“I see. And _who_ is he?”

Will hadn’t seen it. He hadn’t noticed it, until now. His fingers are touching a sharp cheekbone now, caressing it as if it could break away any second, moving them towards the still dislocated jawline.

“I-It’s you.”

The thrumming is back again, so is the headache. Will only catches a glimpse of the Wendigo before he is back in Hannibals office.

“Will, do you still desire to kill me?” He’s completely calm, as if the thought of dying like this doesn’t even bother him in the slightest, as if he might even enjoy it.

Will doesn’t offer an answer, he’s rather sure Hannibal doesn’t need one.

“I must admit,” Hannibal says after a while, “that it is _beautiful_ , in a way.”

Will looks up. Up until this point, he’s been avoiding Hannibals dark eyes.

“ _Beautiful_.” Will repeats.

“ _Art_ , even” Hannibal says, a crooked smile making his lip twitch. But he’s not mocking him, he seems genuinely pleased with Wills fantasy.

“This is all I ever wanted Will. For both of us.” he whispers softly, now right next to Will.

“It’s beautiful” Will managed to answer, before the office is suddenly gone and he’s woken up by the splash of both his and Hannibals body hitting the water.

Huge waves threaten to consume them. Will is clinging to Hannbial, who’s unconscious form is floating next to him. Will keeps him close, keeps him from drowning.

He looks around helplessly, until he finds a point in his vision that isn’t water. The cliff is still there, a single tree visible, hanging over it. There’s no body hanging off of it this time.

Will remembers falling off of it, with Hannibal in his arms - both of them clinging to each other. 

The ocean is cold and the water around them turn red, still, Will tries his best to get him and Hannibal somewhere safe. There’s no way up, no beach, and in front of them’s nothing but ocean. But next to them, there’s a few large rocks that stick out of the ocean.

After he manages to heave Hannibal of one of them, he climbs it up as well. Hannibals wounds are still bleeding, much like his own, and out here, there’s not much he can do about it.

“Will”

“Hannibal?”

Hannibal opens and closes his eyes a few times, pain clear on his face. His voice is raw, but still recognisable. The thought that Will may never have heard it again unsettles him in ways he didn’t expect.

Even less than that, he expected the feeling of cold, wet lips on his, although they left him as fast as they appeared, he barely managed to reciprocate the kiss at all.

Before Hannibal can pull away completely, Will pulls him back into another kiss, this time, he want’s Hannibal to know.

“This is all _I_ ever wanted.”

“ _Beautiful_.” Hannibal whispers, a hand tangled in Will’s wild, wet curls.

Will leans into the touch.

This is what he choose.  
He will _always_ choose Hannibal.

_Fin._


End file.
